


Weekend Haze

by ickyx



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - 1970s, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drugs, Fluff, Luke loves The Muppets okay, M/M, Recreational Drug Use, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-02
Updated: 2016-06-02
Packaged: 2018-07-11 20:47:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7069393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ickyx/pseuds/ickyx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a typical weekend for two stoner boyfriends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Weekend Haze

**Author's Note:**

> Not Beta'd (of course)  
> Title is from my pal Oz. @ozirj

Luke was so comfortable in bed. He was warm from the sun shining in and with quilts wrapped around him. It was the weekend and we was very keen on sleeping in to the afternoon. He snuggled deeper into his pillow just enjoying the peacefulness of being asleep.

Then he heard it. It was a faint sound, but Luke knew it all too well. The blonde opened one eye to look up and to his left. He was right. The sound was of someone flicking a lighter. That someone being Han. One hand was gripping his favorite gold lighter, the other on his favorite glass bong. Next Luke could hear the sound of water bubbling as Han took a hit. He watched as he held in the smoke for a second before exhaling up in a long stream.

Luke could only groan.

“Han it’s-” Luke stopped himself and picked up his body to find Han’s alarm clock to see the time. It read, 7:14. “It’s fucking 7 in the morning, do you really need to smoke right now?” Luke could already smell the weed waft through the room. He blames Han for never opening any of the windows in his damn apartment, creating an ever lasting hotbox. Han could only chuckle and take another hit, this one a little bigger. He couldn’t fully finish it off, leaving some smoke in the bong’s chamber. He quickly covered the top with his hand and coughed. He pushed the bong toward Luke. “Hey kid finish this for me will ya’?”

Luke could feel his eye twitch. Why did his boyfriend never listen to him when he tried to argue. He quickly grabbed the bong and finished off Han’s hit. Luke had to admit whatever Han was smoking it wasn’t awful. Han was well known for getting shit weed over the years. Most of the stuff was always from some guy Han called Sleazebag. Luke thought Han was just being mean calling someone that until he found out the guy’s name was actually Sleazebaggano. Poor soul being named that. When it came to the good weed though, he noticed any good shit was bought by either Chewie or was given as a gift from Lando.

A cloud of smoke left Luke’s mouth, aiming away from Han, toward the door to his living room. It really didn’t matter where he blew the smoke though, the whole apartment reeked of pot. He handed the bong back to Han who went to repack the bowl. Luke on the other hand could begin to feel some effects of whatever he just smoked. He didn’t smoke that much, definitely not as much as Han but he wouldn’t say he was a lightweight. It was just a light buzz, but even with that he definitely didn’t plan on being stoned out of his mind this early in the morning.

So with that, Luke decided he would just go back to sleep and not deal with being high. Luke laid back down on the rough mattress, trying to get comfortable. He kept his eyes open though so he could watch what Han was doing. Han had finished packing the bowl and went ahead and started to take some smoother hits. Luke watched as he blew stream after stream of smoke. Luke now more than ever wanted to go to sleep so he wouldn’t have to deal with a stoned Han when he was practically sober. So Luke turned over so his back was facing Han and tried to get as comfortable as possible.

Luke really didn’t know why he stayed at his boyfriend’s house on the weekends if he was just going to wake him up so early in the morning.

“Mmmm baby you know you look so cute with your bedhead.”

Oh yeah that’s why. Han was like a fucking machine. Especially in the morning. Especially when he was stoned.

Most of the time Luke didn’t mind a horny Han Solo. But now was not one of those times.

Han put the now cleared and dirty bong on the ground next to the bed. God forbid he knock it over later when he leaves said bed. The brunette rolled over and laid an arm around his boyfriend’s body, tucking him closer to his chest. He sighed and took in how good he smelled. Like he just took a shower or something. Han could only guess it was just from the contrast of the room. Luke smelled nice compared to the Panama Red they was smoking. Han couldn’t stop himself from rubbing closer into Luke, dragging his growing erection into the kid’s leg.

“Han you already woke me up once, just let me go back to sleep please.” Luke was squirming in the larger man’s grasp. He had to admit, Han’s chest was rather comfortable on his back, making Luke even warmer. “You know how tired I am from work, just let me sleep please.”

“Tired? You teach fucking kindergarten. What is making you so tired?”

Luke really didn’t want to argue with Han right now. Especially with it being so early. Especially with Han being high. Well he was at least a little buzzed from what Luke could tell. So to avoid any confrontation Luke just closed his eyes and continued to try and get some sleep before it was too unexceptionable to be in bed any longer. It wasn’t too bad then. Han’s arm was pretty comfortable around him. Luke felt warm all over. He didn’t know if he should thank the sunshine, the blankets, Han’s body heat or the weed. Luke couldn’t help but let his eyes close and start to drift off.

“SHIT!”

Oh good, awaken again. Luke could only groan and looked around to see if he could see the clock on the other side of the wall so he didn’t have to pick his body back up from its comfortable spot in the bed just so he could see the alarm clock. 7:45. Luke didn’t even get to sleep 10 minutes. He let a hand rake through his hair as he felt Han get up and start to mess around through his drawers. Late for work as usual Luke assumed. “I made you lunch. It’s in the paper bag on the kitchen counter. Stay safe and all that shit.” Luke said while still pretty half asleep. That was very normal for him, to make Han’s lunch. Han was as useless when it came to taking care of himself. Hell, his kitchen was practically empty, the lunch Luke made for him being constructed from whatever Luke could find that wasn’t old and or rotten.

Han was putting on some socks and looked back at his sleepy boyfriend. “I will pick up some Chinese for dinner on the way home okay. Also maybe some more weed, since that was the last of my stash.” Before Luke could even process what Han said, he was getting a kiss on the check, then on the neck which turned into a really wet kiss on the neck.

“Han please stop giving me hickies! My students always ask about them!” Han only let out a chuckle and continued attacking the kid’s neck.

“Fuck you are so cute. Wish I could just stay here and fuck you all day.” Han groaned into Luke’s ear, hoping he was aroused as Han was. To his dismay, Luke was more tired than horny.

“Get to work. We can fuck later alright. And maybe if you get me extra spring rolls I’ll let you take up that ‘fuck all day’ offer tomorrow.”

Before Luke could go back to sleep, he could hear a grumbling Han leave the apartment.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Luke awoke later, not much later like he would've hoped but he felt 12 hours of sleep was sufficient. He lifted his body up and went to search for some clothes to wear while he hung around Han’s apartment. He found a pair of his shorts, quite short shorts in fact, that he left over from last time he stayed the night and grabbed one of Han’s shirts. He smiled to himself just thinking about Han’s reaction when he saw him wearing the oversized white tee that hung off one of Luke’s shoulders. Luke quickly checked the full length mirror residing by the bedroom door to check his appearance. Major bedhead, but Luke didn’t care as he wasn’t planning on leaving the apartment any time soon. Happy with his lazy day outfit, Luke stretched and left Han’s room to go hang out in the apartment’s living room until Han returned.

He looked around to see the mess the two had made last night. Han had ended up fucking him on the couch after they ate almost an entire large pizza together. Well first they had smoked of course, hence the need to eat an entire large pizza. Luke could swear he had probably gained 10 pounds over the past few months from his constant need to eat while high.

He looked over to the tear away calendar sitting on a table in the corner of the living room, May 12th 78’ it read. Luke teared off the page revealing the 13th as today’s date.

Luke decided it would be really nice of him if he cleaned up the apartment a little. He needed to be quiet though to not wake Han’s roommate Chewie. The large man was still asleep from working so late at the auto shop. Well he thought Chewie was asleep until he heard someone doing something in the kitchen. Luke decided to go and investigate so he stolled over to the kitchen to see Chewie pouring a bowl of cereal. Being pretty new to the SoCal area, Luke still hadn’t learned much Spanish to be able to hold a conversation with Han’s excessively tall Mexican roommate. To try and get the man’s attention Luke cleared his throat and prepared to say something in Spanish. Before he could though, Chewie turned around and saw him. He walked over and ruffled the younger man’s hair and gave him the bowl of cereal. Luke couldn’t help but smile.

“Gr-Gracias” Luke said timidly with his terrible Spanish accent and grabbed the bowl full of Lucky Charms. This only led to Chewie laughing out loud in his deep baritone voice. He pushed past Luke to go to his room within the apartment, probably to go smoke himself. Both men seemed to have a pretty orderly schedule for when they smoked. Chewie smoked during the morning and afternoon, always leaving enough time to sober up before going to work, while Han just smoked whenever he had free time, not really caring about being stoned at work. This was why the man was always out of weed at the worst times.

Luke took his bowl and went back to the living room to see if he could watch some TV while he ate the sugary breakfast cereal. He placed the bowl on the coffee table and went to fiddle with the TV till he found a good channel. After searching for so long, his cereal getting pretty soggy, he finally found what he was looking for. He was pretty late for it, already being half way through the episode but he finally found where they were playing some old episodes of The Muppets. By old it was just some episodes from last year. Luke could tell right away it was the episode with Steve Martin as the celebrity guest for the week. He went and got comfortable on the couch, making sure to settle the cereal bowl in his lap first so he could enjoy it while he watched.

The cereal was finished pretty quickly. When he was done he brought the bowl to the kitchen sink. In the kitchen he found a plastic bag filled with a few joints. Luke figured that the joints belonged to Chewie. He thought about taking one but decided to go ask Chewie himself before stealing one. Walking to the Chewie’s room, now with the bag of joints in hand, Luke softly knocked on the door. The door slowly opened, releasing some of the smoke that was manifesting within the hotboxed bedroom. Luke held up the bag and asked if he could have some. Chewie just chuckled and took the bag from Luke. He dumped a few of the rolled up j’s and handed them over to the smaller male. He then swiftly shut the door to continue what he was doing. Now with something else to do, Luke decided to smoke at least one of the joints until Han came home. He found some matches to use and went to smoking his first joint. Being too lazy to get up and find an ashtray, Luke found a random mug sitting on the coffee table to be a really useful in collecting the joint’s debris. Now to just smoke and watch some Muppets.

Each episode went on and on and Luke didn’t even notice but he had watched TV and smoked  into the late afternoon. He looked at the clock situated across the room to see it was now 4 o’clock. Fuck, he didn’t even make a dent into cleaning the apartment like he planned. He slowly got up and looked around to where he should start. Han should be home soon with the Chinese food and more pot like he promised. Luke decided that he should at least pick up all the trash that resided within the apartment. Old food containers and unused rolling papers scattered all over the ground. Luke decided he would pick up the clutter today and tomorrow he could hopefully vacuum and dust the apartment clean. Picking up garbage went way faster than Luke would of thought so he turned to scrubbing areas like the kitchen counter and the coffee table. He was bent over, wet rag in hand, wiping down the old coffee table. This is exactly how Han found his boyfriend when he returned home, two bags full of Chinese food in hand. He was exhausted from a long day of work and was ready to spend the rest of the evening with his cute boy toy. He looked around the apartment and saw just how clean. . . well cleaner. . . it was looking.

“Ahhh my little house wife cleaned the place while I was away at work.” Han said as he carefully locked the apartment door without spilling any of the chow mein currently ready to tip over out of it’s take out container.

Luke audible scoffed but decided to join Han in whatever role play situation the brunette had created. He walked over the the man and grabbed one of the bags filled with food. He stood on his tip toes to kiss Han on the cheek. “Oh husband you’re finally home from your grueling job. Thank you for bringing supper and drugs home as well, I don’t know what I would do without you.” Han snorted and carried the bag of food still in his hands to the kitchen. He had to admit, over the past few months of dating Luke, he noticed the younger man was getting cockier and cockier by the day. Han just thought his own personality was bleeding out into the kid.

The two went ahead and started setting out all the food out onto the counter so they could grab whatever they want. That’s when Chewie decided to join them, walking to the kitchen and grabbing one of the take out boxes. Luke watched as the two men had a conversation until Chewie finally left. Luke could only guess Han’s roommate was leaving for work. Now officially alone, Han didn’t hold back to giving his boyfriend some well deserved attention. He wrapped his arms around the shorter male’s shoulders and kissed his hair. His day was pretty long and grueling, no matter how much Luke joked about it, and now he just wanted to smoke, eat and be merry.

“How about we smoke some of this kush before he eat.” Han whispered into Luke’s ear as he was still positioned behind him with his arms wrapped around the kid, not letting him leave his sights.

Luke could only laugh and nod. “Sure that works for me.” Han definitely liked this Luke way more than the Luke he saw this morning. No longer grumpy and way more willing to have a good time.

“What do you want tonight? Bong or do you want me to roll?”

“Bong please.” Luke answered with a shy voice, making his way to the couch to get comfortable while Han got what they needed, the bong and his ashtray. Luke knew how shit Han was at rolling. Its strange to see someone who smokes just so much never got to figuring out a good technique to roll a joint. Luke didn’t tell Han about the joints Chewie gave him, hoping to save that for himself.

For a man who was well known for not having food in his apartment, and regularly running out of toilet paper, Han had a nice growing collection of glass pieces. The one Han chose for the night was the one he used that morning. He placed it onto the table next to a tiny round ashtray and went to dig out the bag of reefer stashed in his pants pocket. He sat next to Luke and began to pack the bowl. Once he was done he handed the tall bong to Luke who looked at him skeptically.

“Lighter?”

Shit, Han knew he was forgetting something. He didn’t know why but for some reason he always lost every single lighter he had in his possession. A little digging through drawers and Han finally found a tiny lighter that would work fine for now. Han let Luke have the green hit. Watching as the kid inhaled the smoke, letting it linger in his mouth for a while before exhaling almost none of it. He remembered when he first started smoking with the kid. He was a pretty casual smoker, so he wasn’t complete shit at the whole process, but he has definitely improved since befriending Han. The two passed the bong back and forth until the bowl was completely scorched. When this happened, Han went and dumped all the ash out of the bowl and grabbed some more pot from the bag to repack the bowl. The two went back to smoking the second bowl, and repeated the cleaning out process and packing another bowl. Han was stopped though when Luke grabbed his wrist. “Han I think I’m good, save the rest for tomorrow.” Luke always thinking ahead, even when he was high. Han had to at least be thankful for that.

Han dumped what he got to pack back into the bag and tied it off. He placed the bag on the coffee table for later use. He then looked to Luke who’s eyes were turning a soft pink by now. Luke was smiling, clearly under the effect of the kush.

“I see you decided to wear one of my shirts today.” Han inched himself closer to his boyfriend and began to tug on one of the sleeves of said shirt.

“I hope you don’t mind.” Luke said in almost a whisper.

Han didn’t know if he was more hungry for Luke’s lips or the Chinese food that’s smell was now lingering around the apartment. Of course he chose Luke’s lips and went ahead and started to make out with the kid. His lips harshly meeting Luke’s right away forcing his tongue into the other’s mouth. Han Solo was in paradise.

Prior to dating Han, Luke only had one other boyfriend back in his hometown. Looking back to being with Biggs, he was never this handsy when they made out. Han had one hand rubbing up and down Luke’s back while the other was riding up Luke’s shirt, well Han’s shirt, to flick one of Luke’s nipples. This caused Luke to gasp into Han’s mouth. He cursed himself for being so responsive to all of Han’s actions. The heavy petting went on for a while and at some point Luke ended up in Han’s lap. Han’s mouth was sucking on Luke’s neck, clearly forgetting the kid’s warning that was given earlier that day. But Luke didn’t seem to mind, he was currently lost in the haze of being stoned and the great pleasure he was getting from being with Han. He was definitely too busy panting into the brunette’s ear as said man slobbered all over his neck. Han moved his mouth away to whisper into Luke’s ear. “Are- are you still sore from last night? Because . . . fuck. . . I would love to fuck you so hard right now baby.”

Luke could not deny Han when he begged like that, so he just nodded and smiled into Han’s shoulder. “Oh Han please fuck me, I have been waiting all day till you go home so you could fill me with your cock.” Luke felt pretty proud as he said that, hearing Han groan in response. Luke’s smugness left him though when he yelped feeling Han’s hands dip down Luke’s tiny shorts and began to grip his ass in his large hands.

“Luke go get the lube, it’s on my bedside table.”

A groan only left Luke’s lips, “Can’t we fuck in the bedroom for once.”

Han could only smirk as he picked up the blonde on his lap and carried him across the apartment to Han’s room. He dumped Luke onto his bed and went to remove his shirt. Now shirtless, Han didn’t wait to crawl over his boyfriend and kiss him all over his face. His mouth was currently busy licking around Luke’s ear as his right hand went to grab the tube of lube on the bedside table. He took it and quickly went away with covering his fingers with the substance. Out of breath, Han looked deep into Luke’s now really red eyes. When Han was busy with the lube, Luke had taken the opportunity to get undressed. He now sat naked on the quilt covering the bed. With his free hand, Han flipped Luke over and began to insert his first finger to the blonde’s ass.

“Mmmm Han just like that. God, I think I’m way too stoned. You are going to have to do everything for me tonight.” Luke said as he wiggled his ass, trying to get Han to work faster.

A scoff could be heard from above him. Han definitely didn’t care about that, Luke always made Han do all the work. He just slapped the kid’s ass to get it to stop wiggling and inserted another finger.

The fingering went on for a few more minutes until Han was sure that Luke could take him. Han wiped his lubed up hand on the quilt, not really caring about it leaving a wet spot, and went to unbuckle his belt and start to remove his pants. Han only got to removing his dick from his pants when he let out a soft moan, the feeling of his dick being released was way more pleasurable than he thought it would be. A lot of their spontaneous sex happened like this. With Han half dressed and Luke completly naked. Luke never seemed to argue though.

Luke flipped himself back over so he was on his back. “How do you want to do this?”

Han answered by pushing Luke’s legs apart and started to align himself just like that. “Missionary is fine with me, is it good with you.”

Luke just bit his lip and nodded.

Han eased his way into Luke, even though he had properly prepared him, he was always careful having sex, never wanting to hurt the kid to the extreme. But from what Han could tell, Luke wasn’t being hurt in the slightest. His eyes were shut, head rolled to the side, soft pants coming from his mouth. Han bottomed out and kissed the cheek turned toward him. “Tell me when I can move.”

Luke squeaked out a “move” and Han didn’t wait to get going.

The whole fuck was slow. Slow and precise. Luke turned his head so it was now up facing Han. His eyes were still closed, but there was an entire blissed out look on his face. Any pain that would usually show up while Han fucked him was numbed by the weed. There was this floating feeling all around him. He moved his arms up to grab Han’s shoulders, feeling like if he didn’t Han would just disappear. He began to giggle as Han hit his prostate.

“Fuck kid don’t get all giggly now. This is suppose to be sexy.”

Luke couldn’t help the smile on his face. He moved his hands to cover his face. “I’m sorry I’m just so happy you’re fucking me. It just feels sooooo good.” Luke knew exactly how to play Han. Han continued his slow movements relishing in the soft gasps and moans that kept leaving Luke’s lips. The weed coursing though his body made him want to keep at this forever, no need to speed up at all, that was until Luke’s hands moved to his hips and the kid was now squirming like crazy.

“Fuck me harder. I need it. I need your huge cock.”

Han was not going to let Luke down after hearing that. So Han spread his muscled legs as best as he could with his pants still pulled down to his knees, braced his hands on the bed and began to pound into Luke. The kid was lost from there. Shouts and moans coming from Luke’s throat while groans and grunts coming from Han. Luke hands went to grip the quit below them for a second and then went up to stroke his dick. His hands were stopped though by Han’s own set of hands.

“No. You said - fuck - you said you wanted me to do everything well - ah - I’m gonna do, everything.” Before he could even finish Han’s fist was was helping Luke out. Fast strokes were made to match with the fast pounding Luke was getting. It didn’t take long until Luke was coming in white spurts onto his chest. He could tell Han was not far behind him so he tried to buck his hips back a little more and clench himself around the brunette.

“Han, oh Han. Please don’t come in me tonight. Come on my stomach or something.” All Han could do was groan at that and quickly pull himself out. He was glad Luke told him that then because if his dick spent any more time in Luke he would of come right away. Han’s hand went to stroke himself to completion, aiming for Luke’s stomach. With a long drawn out groan, Han was coming, one hand stilled on his dick while the other was gripping the sheets beneath him and Luke.

The two were in bliss, coming down from their orgasm high to get back to their normal high. Han laid down next to his boyfriend and began to lazily kiss him. This went on for a while till Luke’s stomach began to growl. “Mmmm someone’s hungry.” Han’s hand went down to languidly stroke at Luke’s stomach .

“Yeah, fucking starving. Are we still doing that you do everything for me deal because I would love to eat some fried rice but this body high is killing me.”

Han just rolled his eyes, “At least come back to the couch with me.” With that the two got up from Han’s bed and slowly made it back to the living room. Luke got comfortable on the couch while Han dished them up some food. He placed the food on the coffee table and went to set up something for the two to watch. He turned on the TV to see The Muppets were playing. “Luke were you watching this all day.” Luke could only nod as his mouth was busy chewing as he shoveled forkful after forkful of noodles into his mouth.

Han could not help but smile at how cute his boyfriend looked. He left the show on and went to sit next to Luke. Together they cuddled the rest of the night as they watched Kermit, Gonzo and Miss Piggy sing along while eating delicious food. Han couldn’t be happier.

**Author's Note:**

> Kinda based on all the times my friends and I get too stoned to really do anything. Or when we tried to watch The Muppets Movie on laserdisc while high but get too distracted to even finish it.  
> Also Sleazebag is Elan Sleazebaggano, everyones favorite death sticks dealer  
> Comments and kudos make my day!


End file.
